Ash & Serena: Eighth Date - part 1
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: best out of all of them (in my opinion)


Hey guys I'm back with part 8. I'm seriously almost out of ideas. So help me in the reviews really I need some help with this!

Ash &amp; Serena have not dreamed about the thing (not telling you if you haven't read it yet :3). It's been 5 weeks of training for battling Diantha. They haven't gone on a date since the You-Know-What incident because they've been training. Clemont &amp; Bonnie went home &amp; can't come back (Easier to write about).

"Ash, you've been training non-stop for a month now! Take a break you need one," Serena said.

"I know, but I need to beat Diantha. I've failed beating the Elite Four too many times," Ash replied.

"But all work &amp; no play is bad for you."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts, Clemont &amp; Bonnie went home so I have nothing to do but watch you!''

"Okay babe what do you want to do?"

"Lets go swiming. We haven't since your birthday."

"Sure, that sounds fun."

They then put on their bathing suits &amp; got into the nearby lake. Ash got into the water first letting Serena finish putting on her bikini. While Ash wasn't looking Serena loosened the strap on her bikini top so it would come off easily.

"Okay I'm ready."

Then Serena slowly climbed into the river so her bikini would come off. She swam over to Ash &amp; hugged him, making her bikini come off. It started to float away so they couldn't get it.

"Serena... your bikini!" Ash said shielding his eyes.

"Oh, its fine. Its not like you've seen haven't my tits before."

"Are you sure babe?"

"Yes Ash, I'm sure."

"Alright..."

Then Serena kissed Ash, pushing her breast against his chest.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you babe.''

They made-out for a minuet or two. When they finished Ash started to swim to the the shore.

"What are you doing Ash?"

"I'm kinda tired of swimming. "

"Oh, well okay."

After that Ash swam to the shore &amp; started gazing at the nearby waterfall. Then Serena swam to her bikini &amp; then swam to Ash. She sat down next to Ash on the shore.

''Ash, I can tell there is something bugging you. What is it?"

"It is...well, it's us."

"What?! What is wrong with us?!"

"Well we haven't gone on an actual date since our first date and well... our relationship is getting boring."

"Wait are you breaking up with me?"

"Yea, I guess so, I've never had a girlfriend before."

"No it can't be,"Serena said starting to tear up, "it can't be!"

"I'm sorry Serena. It's not you, it's me. I don't deserve a girl so nice &amp; kind as you. Besides you deserve better."

"Yes you do! You're the best boy in the world. Besides I want you, nobody else would make me as happy as you have!"

"I'm sorry Serena, I really am."

"Just leave me alone!'' Serena quickly said.

"Come on Pikachu lets go."

Serena sat by the lake crying. She sat there crying for 10 minuets then she glanced over at Ash. He was focusing on training. Serena then reached over into her bag &amp; pulled out a notepad. She then wrote, "Ash, the only reason I started my adventure was so that I could be with you. Since you broke up with me, I guess I have no point to continue my journey. I'm heading back home now. Who knows, mabey we will meet up again. -Serena" Then Serena put the note on Ash's bag, which he left in the tent. After that Serena seaked off (yes sneaked is a word, look it up) &amp; started heading down the route she was on to the nearest pokemon center. Whe she got there she rented a room &amp; went to eat. While she was eating Ash came back to the tent. "I wonder where Serena is," Ash thought to himself. He looked in the tent &amp; saw the note. After he read the note the note he said outloud, "WHAT, SERENA GONE?!" "I can't believe it. She literally left me! Well I did break up with her." When Serena finished eating, she went to bed. "Good night Ash," Serena said before realizing Ash wasn't there. "(Sighs) I miss him," Serena said to herself. Ash did the same thing but he had a different reaction. He immediatily got up, packed everything up quickly, &amp; took off running to the pokecenter.

To Be Continued...


End file.
